


The Dark

by SilversRakuen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-07 00:11:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilversRakuen/pseuds/SilversRakuen
Summary: What lies in the dark?





	The Dark

I’m not afraid of the dark   
I’m afraid of what waits within  
The form of death remade  
The bones of its previous victims   
I fear the teeth that gleam in the dark;  
The eyes that shine like mid-morning light  
What new form death takes - is to be avoided at all costs

I’m not afraid of the dark - but the beast that waits within  
It hunts and screams; lures and taunts  
It takes forms of loved ones and whisks them away   
Nothing ever remains; no clothes, bones, or flesh   
This being is unique and all the nearby villages are haunted by it  
It is like a ghost - never seen but always heard

The creature is as old as the darkness it hides in  
Attempts to appease the beast have been made but to no avail   
Those who hold no value of fear or life search for it  
None have returned  
Once though it has stopped - death or the creature that takes it’s shape  
No one passes over - the chaos ends with offerings being made

We do not fear the dark  
We fear the lack of it;   
Of what happens when there is nothing but light  
What do we become of then?   
If we have no reason to value what we have  
We become worse than the creature that hunts us

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. This is my first post on AO3 so please give feedback!


End file.
